Elven Tree
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Legolas and Aragorns' friendship starts when the man is a young kid, but trouble in Mirkwood makes Legolas have to travel home for some years. As Aragorn grows up he finally meets on the elf he thought he would not see again... but not in that way!
1. Chapter 1

Title:** Elven Tree  
**Author:** Lonnie**

Characters:** Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Elledan, Elrohir, Gandalf, Thranduil**

Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places or anything taken from "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy. It's all J.R.R Tolkien's!**

Summary:** Many years before the war of the ring, Legolas from the lands of Mirkwood visits the home of Lord Elrond and his sons, Elrohir and Elledan. Legolas had heard that Elrond had taken in a 7 yeah old human boy and his mother, but had never met the child before. For 10 years the woodland elf enjoys the company of the young human, carrying the name Aragorn. But when trouble appears around Mirkwood, the elf have to leave to fight with his own people. Many years passes and Aragorn grows up to be a young ranger. One time the ranger is travelling around in Middle Earth, the now 23 year old Aragorn finally meet on someone he had thought he would never meet again.**

Note:** Short tanks to Cassia (one of the two fantastig writers of Mellom Chronicles) for telling me a little about Aragorns past :P ;) This is my second LotR fanfiction and I really hope you like it! If you do, let me know! ) The story is three seperated pieces! (And the title... well I didn't really come up with anything better hehe)**

**1.**

Elrohir sat on his beautiful elven horse on top of a little hill with his home, Rivendell behind him. His keen eyes watching the thick forests by the foot of the mountains. A wide grin spreading across his face as he saw another horse and a rider coming in calm gallop towards them.

"Legolas! Finally!" the dark haired elf, and one of Elrond's two sons shouted as the other blond elf came closer with his own grey elvenhorse.

"Well hello there El. Been waiting long?" Legolas jumped off his horse, the same did Elrohir and they went to greet each other.

"No just some hours" Elrohir joked as he took his friend with him back to Rivendell.

"I heard you got some new people at your home? Please tell" Legolas asked curiously and Elrohir began the story. He told his friend that it was a human woman, Gilraen and her 7 year old son Estel that Lord Elrond had taken in after the loss of their husband and father.

"How sad" Legolas mumbled as they came to one of the stables in Rivendell. After fixing the horses Elrohir pulled Legolas to him and said in a hushed voice.

"What I am about to tell you, you have to keep to yourself until you know it's not a secret anymore" Elrohir said seriously and Legolas stared at him with huge eyes before nodding exited.

"Estel - the little lad, is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, but he does not know. Only Ada, my sister Arwen and brother Elledan, myself and Gilraen does know. And now you. Keep it a secret, promise me that" Elrohir whispered and Legolas nodded. Elrohir knew he could trust Legolas.

"Nana! Someone is coming!" Estel was standing on a veranda looking down at the ground many meters under them where Elrohir and Legolas was walking. Gilraen smiled and took her son's hand as they walked to met them. On the way they came across Elrond and Elledan.

"Welcome back, Legolas!" Elledan greeted the wood elf cheerfully and hugged him. Legolas bowed for Elrond and Gilraen before his eyes landed on the shy Little human boy.

"Estel. This is Legolas from Mirkwood. He's been our friend through many years" Elledan walked over to the lad and took him back with him over to the blond elf. Legolas smiled friendly at the kid and that was all that needed for the lad to come over without fear. Legolas had to smile wider when Estel reached out his hand first to greet him and he accepted it of course, much to the lad's joy.

As days passed, Estel became quickly fond of the new elf and he was often to be found jumping around him and asking him to tell stories from his home.

"One day I will travel there! At least I hope so!" Estel said exited as Legolas finished speaking of his home.

"And I would have loved you to see it, but you're probably still a bit too young" Legolas winked and messed the boy's hair even more.

Not far away, Lord Elrond and Gilraen was sitting observing the two.

"I have a feeling this may be the start of a very special bond between those two" Elrond said quietly and looked over at the longhaired, beautiful human woman. Gilraen did not answer, but nodded with a smile on her lips.

Years passed and Legolas came and went as Estel slowly, but steadily grew to be a young man. Whenever the wood-elf would come to visit Rivendell, Estel would now be waiting for the young elf too. Passing the age of 16, Estel had been taken out on some minor trips with Legolas to explore the lands of Middle Earth surrounding Rivendell. It was still nothing compared to his future journeys, but he had to start somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Estel asked as he urged his horse on a little to keep up with Legolas' elven horse.

"Ah, to a little and special place. Just thought you wanted to see the beautiful landscape around your home" Legolas answered silently. Estel mumbled an "okay" and followed Legolas' slow galopp over the fields, heading for something looking like tiny ring of trees on the other side of a river.

"What is that?" Estel asked as he jumped of his horse and jogged after the swift elf. They let their horses stand by the river and drink while they entered the small ring of trees.

"I'm not sure if there is a story behind this, but it is pretty is it not?" Legolas smiled as he entered a little opening in the trees where small stones formed as different creatures was placed around.

"Yes" the young boy answered thoughtfully as he kneeled by a stone formed as a huge horse. He carefully touched the grey stone and slid his finger across the running-horse' back.

"Is this a Mearas?" Estel asked and looked up at Legolas who only nodded before he looked at a statue of a dragon.

"Maybe these stones shows creature that lives or have lived in Middle Earth?" the human thought aloud as they walked out of the circle of trees.

"You're probably right, Estel" Legolas laid a hand on the young man's shoulder as they walked over to the horses again.

"I'm glad I got to meet you" Estel suddenly said and Legolas raised an amused eyebrow.

"I don't really have much friends. Not any human friends at all, but I thought about it and came to think that why have human friends when I got the best elven one?" Estel blushed and looked away from the elf. Legolas didn't really know what to answer at this, but tightened his hold a little around the boy's shoulders.

"That means a lot to me, Estel" Legolas answered the young boy quietly as they sat up on their horses.

"But that can't help you winning this race" Legolas laughed as he sat his horse in gallop and flew over the field. But Estel wasn't slow to follow and soon the two horses ran side by side, heading back to Rivendell.

Lord Elrond had been quite right when it came to predict the friendship unfolding before their eyes. Legolas often took Estel with him on some trips when he was visiting and most of the times Elledan and Elrohir joined them too. Through the past years Legolas had learned Estel shooting with bow and he had become quite good at it too. Now and then, Legolas and Estel would train sword fighting too and it would soon appear that that was exactly what Estel would grow up to be master at. Some months passed without Legolas showing up in Rivendell and Estel was getting easily bored at times. He knew that his elven friend would have other things to do too, but his 17th birthday was coming within two days and he really wished to see his friend there. Luckily Legolas did come in time to celebrate his human friends' birthday, giving the lad a beautiful elven blade and a strange, completely green little tree. Estel was quickly fascinated by the little tree. It only reached him to his knees and Legolas told him it would only grow the tallest to his waist, but he would give the name of the plant. Only that that very type of plant was very rare and Legolas himself praised it a lot. Estel loved the gifts he got from everyone, he was always thankful for everything.

The 17th birthday went perfect and Estel couldn't have had a better day. At the evening of that night on the other hand he was to get informations of things that made his heart sink a hatch. The now 17 year old lad had been walking around in Rivendell as the sun was setting. His black hair was now reaching him to his shoulders and his bluegrey eyes shone happily. He was wearing a dark blue tunic and a pair of matching pants, but was walking barefoot. It was on a bridge he had found Legolas that night. On his favourite spot in Rivendell with view over the valley the home of Elrond was placed and the mountain peeks in the distant.

"Are you okay, Legolas?" Estel asked as he came to stand beside his friend.

"I am okay, but I do have something to tell you" the elf turned his head to look at the young man. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didn't really know how to put it.

"What is it? Is it something bad? Has something bad happend?" Estel felt a little worried and his gaze would not leave the elf.

"Well. Both yes and no. There is trouble in Mirkwood…" the elf mumbled and looked in the direction his home would be.

"There has come unwanted visitors to our forest. Of the unkind type and I have to travel home to help out there" Legolas turned to rest against the railing on the bridge.

"Let me come with you! I can help!" Estel brust out, but Legolas only sent him a sad smile.  
"You know yourself that you cannot, Estel" Legolas said quietly.

"I don't know how long this will take or If I at all…" the elf stopped there when Estel's eyes widened.

"Is it war?" Estel asked sadly, trying not to picture what can happen to Legolas in a war. Although he knew the elf was an extrodinary warrior.

"Well maybe not a war, but a bigger fight" the elf looked once more at the horizon before he stepped down from the bridge.

"Do not worry, Estel. It will be fine" Legolas said when he stopped and looked at the man again.

"Will not Elrohir and Elledan fight? Why can't anyone in Rivendell fight?" Estel soarly wanted to help his friend somehow, but understood by the look in the elf's eyes that this was no the moment.

"It is not their war" Legolas answered simply.

"But I want to help!" Estel outburshed and a tear ran from the corner of his eye. The young lad walked over to Legolas again.

"I have a feeling you will the best help a friend can have in the future, Estel. Right now I just need you to hold onto what young name stands for" Legolas dried the tear for Estel's cheek and smiled again.

"Hope" Estel whispered and Legolas nodded and bought the young man into a deep hug.  
"I will be fine. Mirkwood has many great warriors. We will win this… "fight"" Legolas pulled a little away and winked to his friend.

"Promise me one thing" Estel sniffled and looked into the blue eyes of the elf.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"That you will come back" Estel hugged the elf to him again and he could feel Legolas' slender arms wrap around him.

"I will hold onto that promise as well as I can. Will you promise me something too?" the elf grinned at the quick nod from Estel.

"Take care of the tree" he whispered, leaving that as the end of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is second chapter people! I know the language is not the best and maybe a bit modern, that's one of the reason why I never really wrote any LOTR fanfictions. So this will be just one of few. I have spellchecked it though, but appearently that did not help enough. I hope you enjoy it though seen away from the mistakes. (I am not from an english speaking country). **

**2.**

The next day came and Legolas left Rivendell and his friends. Estel sat on his room alone listning to the soft sounds around Rivendell. He thought back at the conversation he and Legolas had the night before. He just couldn't figure out why Legolas wanted him to take care of the tree so much. He would, of course. With that, Estel stood up and walked right outside his room and sat down on a step and looked at the completely green miniature tree. It was really pretty and still tiny.

"Well hello Estel. What are you doing?" Elledan and Elrohir approached him and sat down on each side of him.

"I am taking care of a tree for my friend while he is out in a war" Estel mumbled and hid his face in his hands.

"Well that's not bad is it? Estel, do you think that an elven prince would want you to take care of a normal tree that is not in need of care?" Elrohir winked to the kid.

"Then what does it do?" Estel asked as he stroke a finger along a soft leaf.

"I never learned the name of the tree, but I have heard that it will show you if it is good times or bad times for the people you love. Probably some kind of elven magic I never heard of. It never dies actually so… now that you mention it why take care of something that's not really dies?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Estel just looked between the two brothers and shook his head.

"You two…" the human laughed and pulled at one of their ears before he ran off, followed by the two much older elves.

Months passed without news from Mirkwood and Estel was not sure if he should think of that as a good thing or a bad thing. Either it was going well and no need to bring news or it had gone so bad that there was no one to send… It wasn't before a year later the first news came from the woodlands. It was not that bad news. There were some losses for the wood elves, but the other side was taking the worse of it. Estel was now 18 and felt restless and ready to leave Rivendell. To explore the world.

Mirkwood laid on the other side of the Misty Mountains and it was a lot to do. It was foul creatures like orcs that had entered Mirkwood and although it was killed numberous of orc groups daily, it never seem to stop coming new. The huge spiders in the forest was not friend with any of the races and made it even harder for both parts to fight.

One night Legolas sat quietly like a statue on a bench outside of his father's palace. His father, King Thranduil was one of the major reasons why the fight was still going on and the woodelves still kept going although it seemed to never end. Mirkwood was huge and it was not rare that orcs got lost from their groups. They could not follow the small roads the elves had build, but walk around in the underforest, crawling through tick bushes just to end up in the enchanted river was not much better either. But although being on the road was safer for friends of the elven folks, if you were not known to the place, the endlessness of trees to both sides and the tick air could draw out every bit of hope in you.

Legolas sat so quietly that one could have actually not even notice him sitting there. The silence of the forest was not really comforting to him. It was too silent and you would never guess it was hundereds of unwanted visitors in there with him. Some of the other elf warriors in his group stood near him, just like their prince, not really enjoying the silence. There were eight groups of elves out in different parts of the forest and it was Legolas' group who had their time by the castle to defend their King. Legolas himself had been lucky enough all since the start of the unbidden invations when it came to injuries. The worse injury he had gotten was when he had gotten stabbed in his arm, long away from the castle. He had kept fighting till the whole group of orcs was defeated wich had lead to that Legolas had lost so much blood that he lost conciousness. But he had healed fast and was soon out in fight again. Sadly they had lost three exellent warriors since the start, but the worse was that they didn't have time for a real funeral then. That had to wait. Luckily not everyday contained fights. It depended on where your group and the enemies was. While sitting there, in the dark on the wodden bench Legolas came to think of Estel. Or Aragorn. He wondered when the man was going to find out his real identity and if he was ever going to live to see him again. If he was going to forget him. And by the looks of it, this war in Mirkwood would not be over in a while.

New years passed and news from Mirkwood came to Rivendell with six months between each other. The hope in Estel's heart was never really as strong through the years. At times he felt like he would never hear from his friend again, yet other times the hope was back where it belonged. Elrohir had been right about the little, green tree Legolas gave him. It was still tiny and still as much alive as it had been when he got it. The leaves on it would turn mild red at times and Estel took that for bad news. Bad times. Reaching the age of 21 years, Estel was finally told his real identity by Lord Elrond and his mother.

"So my real name is… Aragorn?" the black haired man rested his elbows on his hips and ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his dirty boots. Gilraen nodded and laid a hand on his son's knee.

"Why have you not told me?" Estel wondered.  
"Who others knows my real name?" there was many questions and he would get the answer by time.

"It was for your own best, Estel. Your name is not safe in this world and you must be very careful with who you tell these kind of news" Lord Elrond informed and drew a deep breath. Estel got to know that all these years Elronds' sons and daughter knew of Aragorn. Even Legolas. He felt numb, but not angry. He knew his mother would only hold this secret for his own best.

"Thank you for telling me. I will be careful with who I speak with about this" Estel finally said and Gilraen and Elrond smiled.  
"So… I am Aragorn" Aragorn would now walk around saying the name to himself to get used to it. He even wanted his family to use that name to him. Yes family. He had grown up here in Rivendell now, so Lord Elrond had become more like his father and Elledan and Elrohir like his borthers. And Arwen. The beautiful elven daughter of Imladris' lord. He had never really known that that kind of love was before he first laid eyes upon her. But that is another story.

New, slow months passed and there was a time in Mirkwood when everything looked so much more bright. Aragorn's green tree had never looked more beautiful as it was now. Mirkwood had finally recived some help from the outside world from the wise wizard Mithrandir. Later also known as Gandalf. Well this wizard had many names and there is no use in mention them all. Before the bright times came, there was another five elven warriors who lost their life for their home and King. But since Mirkwood was rid of most of the orcs now they finally could have one last respectful goodbye to the fallen warriors.

On the other side of the Misty Mountains, Aragorn had for long since begun travelling Middle Earth. By now he had been travelling in lands of the smallfolks, The Shire, Old Forest and the lands of men, Gondor and Rohan. He had now made himself most known as Strider in the other lands now, wich fitted him just perfectly, so his real name was not exposed. All these years he wanted to go to Mirkwood, find his friend and aid him in need, but Elrond forbid him to go there. Not yet. When Aragorn arrived back to Rivendell after a 5 month long travel, there had been a long time without news from Mirkwood. Aragorn went to his tree and to his horror he could see how it had slowly begun to drape the red colour again. Dark times was coming back.

Reaching the age of 23, Aragorn finally sat out on a journey to Mirkwood with Elledan and Elrohir. They rode for hours and hours without break, but in the end they really had to rest. Elrohir had found a pretty little spot between some trees on the other side of the Misty Mountains, by the roots of it.

"Aragorn. Ever thought of the fact that the sight we meet in Mirkwood will not nececarry be a pretty sight?" Elledan asked as he sat down beside the young ranger who patted on his pipe.

"I think of it all the time, but I don't think I can ready myself for that. What if Legolas is not even there?" Aragorn suddenly felt himself gjetting sick and Elrohir came over and rubbed his back.

"He's the King's son. If something happened to him I am sure we would have known by now" Elrohir reasured his friend.

The journey continued for days without much happening. One day they had come over a small group of orcs who probably were on their way to Mirkwood, but they never got there. The two elves and the human slaughtered them within a minute.

Legolas stormed out of his home as soon as the enchanted stonedoors was opened. He was quick and light on foot and stopped all of a sudden when he came to a wooden bridge. The elf could see one of his friends coming towards him on a horse in a hurry.

"Legolas! There has broken out a bigger fight on the other end of the forest. We need more warriors there!" the other elf warrior jumped off his horse and some others had already run inside to bring the news to the King. It was soon clear that they would send more warriors to the battlefield. Legolas found his own horse and jumped up on the horse, not needing any saddle or briddle.

When Aragorn, Elledan and Elrohir finally came to a spot where they could see the entrance to the main road through Mirkwood, their eyes cought what they feared. Hundreds of elves and orcs battled against each other at the open field infront of the forest. That was the first time Aragorn spotted a wizard fighting on a horse too. He had never seen a wizard before in his life, but it was easy to guess out of the persons' appearence. The crocked hat was one thing, but also the long staff he fought with beside his sword was another.  
"That is Mithrandil. Gandalf" Elrohir told Aragorn just as he got his horse to move and they galopped towards the battle. Gandalf soon saw the three newcomers in the battle and smiled when he reconiced two of them. At the same time as Aragorns' horse pushed through orcs, Legolas came out of the forest with a new group of elves. But neither of them noticed each other. Aragorn grabbed his sword and swung it first one one side of the horse, parting two orc heads from their bodies, before he attacked the enemy on the other side. His horse pranced angrily and reared while whinning, but Aragorn managed to hold on without much trouble. The horse hoofs smashed into a couple of orcs heads. On the other side of the battle was Legolas fighting orcs on his own horse with his fellow elves all around him. It was no doubt that they were winning the fight for the number of orcs were quickly being cut less. All of a sudden he felt his horse lose it's footing and fell to the ground with a thud, dragging two orcs under it. Legolas rolled off and cut the heads of the two orcs trapped under the horse before he jumped out of the way as the horse got up again and ran off. Now he had to fight on ground.

Aragorn had jumped off his horse and was fighting himself through the enemies, slashing them down with Elrohir by his side. Everything was going so quickly that Aragorn hardly saw his enemies before he hit them. There was hardly any orcs left now and he could see more woodelves around there. Suddenly a foul sound came from behind him and he spun around and cut the head of the orc before he stuck out his blade to the creature following it. To his horror he soon found out that he had now stuck anything but an orc. A gasp escaped the elf's lips as Aragorns' sword stabbed into his abdomen before it was pulled quickly out again. The elf moved his gaze from where the sword had stabbed him to look at the man infront of him.


	3. Chapter 3

numenasse** - Thank you! ) So sweet of you! Glad you like it! Hope you like this last chapter too nervous**

KnightGuardian** - Aww that is so good to hear. I'm glad you liked how I potraited the characters :) **

MyOrli** - You're a smart one aye? lol. Well now you'll find out and hope you like it too! I hope everyone like it of course hehe**

ArodieltheElfofRohan** - Yeah I'm sorry to everyone about me managing to spell Elladan wrong! I know how his name is written so it enoys me to that I wrote Elledan. But I have fixed it to Elladan in the last chapter, but not the two first couse I cannot find out how to edit it. hehe. But Elledan is Elladan! lol Duuuh:) **

**Well this is my last chapter everyone! I hope you like it and if you do, let me know! Be nice! lol Eeeek! Haha. Hope you can forgive me for my spelling errors and EllEdan... lol. But we've gotten over that now right? Thanks everyone:)**

**Oh yeah and If you w nt why not check out my other Lord of the Rings fanfiction? It's called "Something Deep" and was my very first LOTR fanfic and wrote it just before this one! Just search for "Something Deep" and on Lord of the Rings by me here on and leave a comment! hehe. Not many who has seen it :(**

**3.**

"Estel?" Legolas gasped after a quick study of the young man. Aragorn felt his mind go around itself when he realised he had wounded his friend. The look on Legolas face showed a mix between confussion and pain and Aragorn knew he would never get the picture out of his head.

"No" the man whispered as the elf's eyes became unfocused and he began to fall forward.  
"NO!" Aragorn yelled out as he stepped forward and caught the elf as he fell against him. He locked his arm around the elf's waist, not allowing him to fall to the ground.

"No no no" tears ran from Aragorn's eyes as he felt how his friend's went completely limp and his forehead rested against the man's shoulder. Aragorn tried to shift the weight, but ended up sinking to the ground with Legolas cradled in his arms.

"Help" he sobbed as he pulled his friend's head to him and he hid his own on Legolas' shoulder. It was then Gandalf looked up and noticed the young man holding Thranduil's son in his arms. He left his spot and hurried over to them and kneeled by the two friends.

"What happened?" the wizard looked at the broken human holding onto the unconciouss elf with a dead grip. Gandalf managed to losen up the man's grip to see what had happened. He closed his eyes and drew his breath when he saw that the elf's tunic was partly red by blood.

"I didn't see him…" Aragorn cried as he hid his face in the elf's shoulder again. Gandalf wasn't sure what the man ment, but he didn't like the sound of it, but he let it go.

"He needs help. Now. Let me have him young man" Gandalf didn't wait for answer and lifted the elf up in his arms and ran to the nearest horse and got up.

"If you want to follow, then hurry" the wizard informed Aragorn before he kicked his horse into gallop.

"Elrohir! Elladan! Come!" Aragorn screamed through the tears as he jumped back onto his own horse and before the two elven brothers could answer, the young man was off after the wizard. They could do nothing but follow. Gandalf was off with Legolas before any of the other elves even noticed what had happened.

Aragorn urged his horse on through the dark forest, along the black, small road. He had never been in Mirkwood before, so the only thing that held him on the road and not ride out into the thick forest besides the road, was the light from the staff the wizard riding ahead of him held up in the distant.

"Estel! What is going on?" Elladan came up on the side of him on another horse and tried to get an answer out of the tearchocked man.

"Legolas is hurt! Hurry!" Aragorn yelled as he hurried his horse even faster. Soon he could see torches ahead of him and Gandalf stop his horse before jumping of and ran into a building of stone he would have never seen himself. When he got there and stopped beside the wizard's horse he jumped off and ran to where Gandalf had entered, but could not enter himself. After been banging on the door for a few minutes, the enchanted doors swung open without any sign of anyone opening it.

"Come" Aragorn told Elladan and Elrohir as they ran through the doors and along a corridor until they came to a big hall of stone where they again could see Gandalf. Now the King himself was holding his son in his arms while sobbing.

"What happened to him? He needs help!" Thranduil looked up at Gandalf before he looked at the three new arrivers.

"Let the healers take care of him, Lord" Gandalf ordered two elven healers over to him who quickly took over Legolas and vanished out of the hall. Thranduil still sat on his trone, looking down at his bloody hands, quietly shaking. After a minute he looked up again at Aragorn.

"Who is he?" he asked and nodded towards the young man. He already knew who Elladan and Elrohir was. At this Elrohir stepped forward to explain.

"This is Estel, My Lord. He has been living in Rivendell since he was a kid with his mother, Gilraen" the dark haired elf bowed slightly and looked over at his brother and friend. Thranduil eyed them for a second before he left the room without a word.

"Now young man, tell me what happened" Gandalf looked at Aragorn, and so did Elledan and Elrohir too. He felt guilt crash down on himself again and turned his back to the others.

"I was fighting an orc when I stabbed Legolas with my own sword! I hurt him…" the last part ended up in a whisper as he leaned against a wall and slid down. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other surprised. That was not what they had expected, but it was obvious that it was not as he wanted it.

"I didn't see him. There was so many orcs around me that I did not see him before it was too late" Aragorn hid is face in in his hands and sobbed. Gandalf watched the kid some seconds before he leaned over to the two elves.

"Keep this a secret. Just for now. We don't want to put the Elven King up against him now" the wizard said before he went over to Aragorn.

"Estel is not your real name is it?" Gandalf offered his hand and pulled him up. Aragorn looked over at Elrohir as to see if he should say his real name and they nodded, knowing what their friend asked of.

"Aragorn" he sniffled and Gandalf smiled a little and winckled to him.

"What do you say to find you and your elven friends a room to stay at?" Gandalf didn't wait for answer and soon he had found three Mirkwood elves who helped them to find a free room.

Aragorn was sitting on a chair on a room he had been given to share with Elrond's sons. He could certainly not sleep without any news of his friend. It was just then Gandalf came at the door to their room and smiled at Aragorn.

"Someone wants to see you" the wizard said and Aragorn hurried out of the room and followed Gandalf. It could happen the "someone" was not nececarry Legolas, but he certianly hoped that. Luckily he was right. He stepped slowly through the door he was directed at, suddenly being too aware of why his friend was wounded. To his surprise Legolas was sitting in a bed, fully awake.

"So it was not just a dream" the elf smiled weakly and Aragorn looked at him puzzled.

"You have certainly grown alot since I left Rivendell for six years ago, Estel" Legolas follwed the man with his eyes all the time until he sat down beside him. Aragorn couldn't understand why the elf was so nice to him when he had hurt him like that.

"Well… compare to you I actually have a body that gets older with age" Aragorn said uneasy.

"And I know my real name" he ended and Legolas lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh really? Shall I call you Aragorn then?" Legolas asked and reached out his hand for Aragorn. The human took it after a little bit of a thinking.

"I am so sorry" he suddenly broke out and tears ran down from his tightly shut eyes. He was a little surprised when he felt how Legolas wrapped his arms around him and hugged him carefully to him.

"It's okay… Aragorn" the elf thought over how unusual it was to use this name at his friend and wondered if he would ever get used to it.

"But what happened?" Legolas asked and pulled the young man away from him on an arm's lenght. Aragorn dried his tears with a sleeve.

"I… I fought an orc right in front of you and I did not see you behind him before it was too late. I am so sorry, Legolas. I would never have done something like that on purpose" Aragorn looked down at his wet hands before he clenched them together.

"Your father is going to kill me and ban me from meeting any elves in Middle Earth" he continued sadly. He was surprised when the elf snorted and looked up.

"Not if he don't know about it" the elf winked at Aragorn and clapped his friend's shoulder. The human sent him a slightly shocked look before a little grin slowly appeared on his face.

"You cannot do that" the man said.

"Oh really? We just blame an orc. My father would never let me be friend with you if he knew what really happened. I am not willing to accept that. And I hope Gandalf understands that too…" Legolas smiled while he touched his bandaged abdomen ligthly.

"You've become quite a fighter, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Just a little sense of direction and who's the enemy and who's not and everything will be perfect" the elf grinned.

"I began wondering if I would see your again when so many years passed without news from you. I did meet you again, but hadn't pictured that it would be like this" Aragorn mumbled. He then came in thought of how fast Legolas had seem to recover from his stabbing wound. At least heal so fast. He knew it had something to do with him being an elf for sure.

"Thank you" the man ended.

"For what?" Legolas asked as he leaned back on the bed, carefully.

"For remembering me" Aragorn answered.

"Well, you may have grown older, but I knew it was you by your eyes" Legolas grinned and recived one back.

"You do not let a real friend leave your memory" the elf winked.

Three days later Legolas was outside of the castle again with his friends. Mirkwood still had orcs strolling around the forest, but it seemed that the elves finally had the control back again. Gandalf had told King Thranduil that been wounded by the enemy although lying was not his favorite doing. Within a week later Aragorn was going back to Rivendell with Elrohir and Elladan. Legolas wanted to come with them and after somewhat convincing his father he was allowed to go if Gandalf followed them. He did not wish for the elf to travel that early after such a wound.

"Maybe father should take a look at your wound when we get home?" Elrohir suggested the last day of their trip from Mirkwood to Rivendell.

"What? No I am fine Elrohir. No need to fuss more about it" Legolas waved it off with a hand. He was back on his own white mare with Aragorn riding by his side and Gandalf close by.

"Good idea, Elrohir" the wizard smiled and winked to Legolas. The blonde elf just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Father!" Elladan jumped lightly off his horse as Lord Elrond came to meet them by the stables of Imladris, followed by Gilraen. Aragorn and Elrohir soon followed over to greet their parents.  
"I am so glad you are well" Gilraen hurried over to her son and placed both her hands on either sides of Aragorn's face. He just snorted and gave his mother a hug before he turned around and saw that Gandalf and Legolas was still sitting on their horses.

"You going to stay there all night?" he asked the elf who just stuck out his tounge to him. Gandalf got off his horse and went over to Legolas to help him off although it was not really any need to.

"I am well, Mithrandir" the stubborn Mirkwood elf said and clapped the wizard on the shoulder, receiving an raised eyebrow back.

"Elf or not, my friend. You still got a wound that wont be gone just over the night" the wizard answered as he found his pipe from his robe and lit it.

"Mae Govannen, old friend" Gandalf bowed slightly for Lord Elrond as they turned to find their way into Rivendell.

"Oh by the way, Legolas. We will take a look at your wound later" The elf Lord turned to the younger elf. Legolas kept his mask on and bowed his head too.

"It is not much to fuss about" the wood-elf complained quietly as Elrohir and Elladan vanished into the stable with the horses and Aragorn came over to his friend.

"Did I tell you how sorry I am?" the guilt was again back in business in Aragorn and he knew it would be that for a long time.

"Yes, mellon nin. It is about the only thing you have said. And I have forgiven you every time" Legolas grinned and laid his arm slowly around the man's shoulders.

"Yes I know, but I will never forgive myself for this anyway" Aragorn mumbled, but Legolas picked it up without problems and stopped.

"I will force Elrohir to do more sword training with you. That way it will not happen again… If we are lucky" Legolas laughed as Aragorn let out an offended sigh before he snorted.

"You are one amazing friend" Aragorn said as he turned and locked his arms around the elf. Legolas stood quietly, slightly amused before he clapped the man on the back.

"Yes I am" the elf laughed out loud and Aragorn groaned and pulled away and looked at the elf again.  
"You know how to spoil a moment you know" Aragorn grinned as they walked through Rivendell.  
"Moment? Aragorn… is there something you have not told me about?" Legolas snorted and jumped out of the way as Aragorns' fist came flying through the air to hit his shoulder. Aragorn did not answer him, but walked over to a little green plant on a table. Legolas followed him and smiled.

"So you did take care of it. Was it to much help?" Legolas saw how the little tree was now bright, green and very much alive. Aragorn nodded.

"It is just like you. Years passes, and although it has bad days like everyone else, it seem to never grow" the man turned to look at the elf.

"True" Legolas rubbed his tummy lightly.

"Have I told you how tall you have become? When I left you were still like a little boy, reaching me to the shoulders, but now you are just as tall as me!" Legolas messed up Aragorn's hair with a wide grin.

"And thank valar for that! Now I do not need to get neck disorders to look up at you tall elves" Aragorn gave his friend another hug, feeling in the mood for hugging. This time Legolas hugged Aragorn back without "ruin the moment".

"Much easier to hug you too. Will be much of them then" Aragorn grinned from Legolas' shoulder when he heard the elf giggle a "oh no".


End file.
